A Little Piece of Home
by GhostfaceTV
Summary: [F/F] [AU] [REQ] [V] Jade is carrying her and Tori's baby, made possible by a donor, when Tori is called into action as an Air Force pilot.


Around three AM Tori rolled over and realized the other side of the bed she shared with Jade was empty, meaning Jade had probably gotten up for another midnight snack. She was in her second trimester of the pregnancy of their baby, made possible by artificial insemination. They had gone to the sperm bank and chosen a donor together. The man had dark hair and hazel eyes, was five feet ten inches and weighed one hundred and seventy eight pounds. He was AB negative, which is highly rare, and earned a degree in Computer Science from Berkeley. Tori liked the fact that he was smart and Jade liked the fact that he was well built, so they decided he was just the right candidate for their precious bundle of joy. They weren't sure in the beginning who would actually carry the child but since Tori had joined the Air Force and was currently on Reserve, Jade volunteered. This proved to be a fateful decision, as midway through the pregnancy Tori was in fact called to action, marking the beginning of a tumultuous period of their relationship.

Jade rifled through the contents of the refrigerator with a certain craving. She pulled out pickles and mustard, planning on making a sandwich. Earlier that day she almost made the mistake of giving into one of her more creative cravings, grabbing the box of powered laundry detergent but getting busted by Tori before she could get a spoonful. The house was quiet and dark aside from the small nightlight that shone from next to the kitchen sink. Jade put a mound of the bread and butter chips on a slice of white bread and smoothed some yellow mustard on another, slapping them together to silence the rumbling in her stomach. The baby bump had grown quite a bit over the last few weeks, making it hard for her to reach some of the things in the higher cupboards. She struggled trying to grab a glass until Tori appeared silently next to her, snatching one up and setting it on the counter.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Can't sleep?"

"The baby is kicking a lot and I can't get rid of this fucking pickle craving."

Tori smirked at Jade's early morning irritability. "I'm sorry babe, but until they invent a futuristic way to transfer the baby between our bodies whenever we want I don't think there's much I can do except make sure we have a supply of pickles in the fridge at all times."

"That works for me." Jade took another bite of her sandwich and made her way towards the living room.

"Are you gonna try to lay back down or do you want me to put on some coffee?"

"Might as well, I don't think I'll be getting any rest with this little bugger trying it's best to make me piss blood for the rest of my life."

Tori loaded up the coffee pot and got it going, turning around to switch on the flatscreen TV mounted to the wall in the living room. The floor plan of the house was very open, having the kitchen, living room and dining room all connected with small archways. The TVs were all able to be controlled with a tablet-like device that was programmed for all the appliances and electronics in the house. It could do everything from turning the Dryer on to dropping the temp a few degrees on the central air in the middle of summer. Tori had gotten used to predicting Jade's hot and cold flashes so after turning on the TV she cranked the heat up, hoping it would kick on before Jade started shivering. The light on the coffee pot glowed a soft blue to signify it was done so Tori poured two cups, putting some Hazelnut cream in Jades, and took them into the next room. Jade was cuddled up on the end of the couch with a blanket wrapped around her legs, eyes looking at the TV but not actually seeing what was happening. She nodded her thanks and took the cup from Tori, sipping gingerly at the hot liquid. The streetlights were still on outside, casting shadows on the inside of the house through the small gaps in the thick blinds. It was too early for anyone to be out and about so the streets sat still with an eerie silence. Jade pressed on her kidneys with a grimace, shifting in her spot to alleviate some of the pressure from the baby's kicks.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" Tori asked, flipping through channels at random.

"Not really. You can just put it on the news if you don't find anything."

It was 2019 and there was still nothing on TV. Jade and Tori were both twenty five years old and had been together since their junior year of high school at Hollywood Arts, and not much had really changed since then. Everyone figured by that time in the future they'd have flying cars and fully AI robots, but all they actually had were some glorified tablets and computerized kitchen appliances. The news was full of as much horror as it always had been with school shootings and bank robberies, hostage situations and gang wars. Good stories came out occasionally but they were always overshadowed by the people's insatiable lust for violence and drama. L.A's regular news anchor spoke up once more, flashing her pearly whites and sticking out her chest as usual.

"Our top story tonight; President Miller has officially stated that we are at war with the Mexican cartels. The conflict escalated earlier in the week when cartels started moving into the lower area of Texas, bringing heavy artillery and drugs. Multiple firefights have been reported near the border with casualties on both sides. Border Patrol agents have been working double time to try and stop the insurgents but the sheer number of bodies and fire power have led to heavy losses in the first hours of fighting. Governor Deitrick has called a state of emergency and urges everyone to evacuate if at all possible. The Red Cross has set up stations in New Mexico and Oklahoma for those who need assistance in relocating, and the US Military is heading up shuttles out of the major cities. The Reserves are being called in to assist the effort in resecuring our border and relocating the citizens of Texas, and troops will start deploying within the next few hours. This will be a very trying time for our country, so this station urges families to keep a close eye on the situation. Stay tuned for more information as it breaks."

Jade stared at the TV with her mouth open and Tori reached over to lay a soft hand on her knee. The reporter continued on with the stories of the day but Tori switched her off, blinking slowly while trying to process the information. The Reserves were being called in, which meant that she would have to deploy and leave Jade, then probably miss the birth of their child. The situation was rough on a few levels, but the knowledge that she would have to leave her better half in her greatest time of need was something that didn't sit well with Tori. Jade readjusted in the seat and leaned against Tori's side, suddenly fearful that if she left to go fight that she wouldn't come back. The prospect of having to raise a baby alone and live without Tori made Jade feel physically sick, and the fact that she was pregnant wasn't helping. She flew off the couch a moment later and ended up in the downstairs bathroom. Tori made her way in and held Jade's hair back while she got everything out, rubbing her back gently to try and calm her breathing. When she was finished Jade brushed her teeth and came back out into the living room, eyes rimmed red and cheeks stained with tears. Tori felt horrible about the timing of everything, but nothing could be done about that now.

"I'm sorry Jade."

"I know, it's not your fault." Jade walked over to the couch and laid down with her head in Tori's lap. "When you went through training and all of that you were so excited to get to finally be a pilot, and now you get to put those skills to use and actually do something good. You'll be helping people and I know that's when you're at your best."

Tori smiled and ran her fingers through Jade's silky black hair. "I do like helping, I just wish I didn't have to leave you at a time like this."

"Well you know what they say, life's a bitch and then you die."

"I'm gonna make a swear jar just for you so you're not poisoning our little one when they finally come out."

"Take a number."

Tori continued to smooth out Jade's hair and massage what she could reach of her neck and shoulder until the fragile mother fell asleep once more. Not long later Tori fell asleep herself, sitting up at the end of the couch.

The next afternoon around three o'clock the news finally came in. The local channel broke originally scheduled programming to announce that all Reserves in the area were being called in and were required to show up to their recruiter's office as soon as possible. Jade's eyes were full of fear and Tori felt like she was gonna be sick, but the time for nervousness was long gone. There was no backing out of this. They had talked momentarily in the past about what might happen if Tori was ever called into duty, but they never actually expected it to happen so the conversations were usually short and full of what-ifs that weren't realistic. The two women hugged eachother tight and didn't move for what seemed like fifteen minutes, holding hands afterward as they looked around the home they'd created together.

Pictures of them lined the walls from as far back as when Tori first attended Hollywood Arts for the showcase, all the way up to earlier that year when they had gone to Disney together for the first time. Snowglobes and postcards lined some of the shelves as souvenirs from places they had visited, reminding them of specific times in their relationship. A postcard from a cabin in the Rocky Mountains signified the first time they had spent more than one night together in the same bed. A snowglobe from the Planetarium was a reminder of the first time they shared their love intimately. They had had sex before that night, but that was the first time they had really solidified their feelings and realized how deeply they were in love. Tori traced the side of that particular snowglobe with a shaking hand, trying hard to blink back tears she didn't want Jade to see. She needed to be strong in this moment, to show Jade that everything was okay and she would be back to help her raise their child.

The time to heed the call had come. Tori ran upstairs and put on her camo, tying her hair back in a tight ponytail. Jade followed her up a minute or so later and watched as she scurried around the room. The rest of her uniforms were set out on the bed, perfectly folded and waiting to be used. Tori stuffed them into the small green dufflebag and zipped it shut, turning to look Jade square in the eyes. Those deep blue pools were on the brink of spilling over and the realization that Jade would have to deal with this, as well as the pregnancy, made Tori feel horrible all over again. She stepped forward and took Jade's hands in her own, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. Jade pulled Tori into her as close as her baby bump would let her, nibbling roughly on her bottom lip. Her hands found their way up the back of Tori's shirt and Tori moaned into the kiss, cutting it off abruptly by stepping back. She felt guilty about doing it but the situation was hard enough already. Jade chewed on the inside of her cheek as she waited for the love of her life to say something, anything. The silence between them was thick but not uncomfortable, more sad than angry.

"I'm gonna miss you you know." Jade said softly, looking down at the floor.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby. I love you more than anything in this world, I know you know that. I'm not selfish enough to promise anything, but I'll do my absolute best to make it home safely."

Jade screamed internally at the thought that it was entirely possible Tori could die and she would never see her again, but she took comfort in the fact that Tori was considerate enough to not make promises she couldn't keep. It was one of the things Jade loved most about her. "You better come back, I can't do this by myself. Well, I mean I could, but it wouldn't be half as fun without you."

Tori brought Jade into a crushing hug and laid another smoldering kiss on her lips. They broke apart, breathless, and Jade licked her lips slowly, savoring the taste she'd have to remember for who knows how long.

"I love you Tori. I feel like I don't tell you that enough because you know I'm a little off with emotions sometimes, but I really do."

"You don't have to tell me everyday for me to know. You're not a super mushy person and that's okay. I know you love me and I love you too."

They looked at eachother longingly for a moment before Jade broke the contact, feeling like if they didn't move soon she wouldn't be able to at all. "Okay Xena, let's get you down there before we both lose our nerve."

The recruiter's office was a madhouse. There had to have been at least six hundred people crowded outside the small building, filling up the entire parking lot and half of the one owned by the pawn shop next door. An ocean of green and tan shifted subtly from side to side as people bounced anxiously, waiting for orders to see where they would be going. Tori sat on her dufflebag and waited quietly, choosing not to talk to anyone. Half an hour went by and the line that she didn't even realize had formed was moving slowly but surely, meaning people were finally starting to get assignments. She stood up and moved her dufflebag ahead a few paces before she bumped into someone, immediately looking up to apologize.

Andre looked back at her wide eyed and alert. They made eye contact and Tori's mouth fell open, not sure what to say or do. They looked at eachother for the space of a few breaths and then slammed together in a bear hug, happier than either could voice that they had someone to lean on at that moment. Tori's breaths were short and ragged and she noticed Andre's were too; he must be just as nervous as she was. She stepped back to take a look at him, wondering what he would be doing since she didn't even know he was in the Reserves.

"When did you join?" Tori asked, looking him over.

"About two years after we graduated. I was looking for some more ways to get student loans for school, and signing up for the Army helped me out with that. Never thought I'd actually be here, though."

"You're telling me. I'm glad I've kept up on my pilot stuff over the past couple years, it'll make it a lot easier to get comfortable again."

"Well I'll tell you I feel really confident knowing you have my back in the sky, Tori Vega." Andre smiled patted her on the shoulder.

"And I feel really confident that if something goes wrong and I crash and live or have to land in enemy territory that I have you on the ground to come get me out."

"What are best friends for, right? If we can't count on eachother to have eachother's back in a war zone we shouldn't be friends at all."

They both laughed and relaxed a little bit, happy to be in familiar company. Time went quickly from then on as the line shuffled into the building and back out over and over. They watched people disappear onto buses after having little moments with family members. Tori and Jade had theirs when Jade dropped her off since she didn't want Jade to have to stand around for hours in that craziness. The baby was growing and getting stronger which meant that Jade was in the process of dealing with painful kicks and heartburn as the baby's hair grew. Thinking of it Andre was the Godfather of the baby so she turned back to him with a little information.

"Jade's in her second trimester now. She's getting all sorts of weird cravings, like laundry detergent and mustard and pickle sandwiches. She's also not getting a lot of sleep since the baby is moving around so much and kicking, but it's getting easier little by little."

"That's good, glad to hear the little bun is alright." The realization that they wouldn't be around for birth dawned on him and he gave Tori a weak smile, trying to keep the mood upbeat. "Where do you think we're going?"

"I have no clue. I don't even know much of what's going on. All I saw was the news that we're at war and stuff about cartels smuggling drugs and guns across the border. They've always done that, so I suppose it must be in huge numbers now or something."

"Yeah, they moved into Laredo and started killing people and taking over their houses. It was pretty hardcore. The police force was cut down by over half when they tried protecting people from them. It's only been bad for a couple days and there's already a few dozen deaths on both sides."

Tori grimaced and cracked her neck. "Man, I hope this doesn't last forever like Iraq and Afghanistan."

"You and me both."

Twenty minutes later it was Tori's turn in the office. Her recruiter smiled as she walked in and saluted him, shaking his hand afterward. He looked through a few papers and typed her name into the computer to bring up her profile. She watched as he looked through the information and made a few checks on a paper in front of him, eyes flicking back and forth between the paper and the screen furiously. When he got to the bottom he slipped the paper into a file and grabbed a small notebook and started scribbling on it. The note was a name; Ellington Air Force Base in Houston. He ripped off the small piece of paper and handed it to her with a smile and a 'good luck, soldier' before waving the next person in with two fingers. Tori stood up and saluted then turned to head for the buses. Andre looked over at her as she passed nodded seriously, to which Tori nodded back and mouthed 'good luck.'

The bus ride from L.A to Houston was grueling. Soldiers packed three to a seat meant for two all the way there with only two five minute stops for bathroom breaks. No food, no water, no relaxation. The tension between people was irritating and caused a few to shout audibly. Tori sat quietly in her seat, which was thankfully next to the window. It was August meaning the temperatures were still stifling, and the packed bodies on the bus only served to make it worse. The ride came to an end finally at the AFB in Houston where the soldiers dispersed and headed to the office for barracks assignment. A short tan girl that looked like she couldn't be much older than fifteen walked in step next to Tori, eyes wandering all over the place. She looked like she was scared out of her mind and would take off running at the first sight of combat. The feeling didn't really make Tori feel any better. Once she got her barracks assignment Tori found the building and stowed her bag. She planned on finding something to drink before finding out what orders were, and in the middle of looking for water she ran into the girl once more.

"Do you know where 3B is?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Tori turned around and pointed to where she had just come out of. "I'm in 3B too. Tori." She stuck her hand out to the smaller girl.

"Alicia, nice to meet you." She gripped Tori's hand and shook, looking around her to the small building. "That's us then?"

"Yep. I'm just going to find some water and I'll be back."

"Okay."

Later in the evening everyone had returned to their bunks with their assignments. Tori found out Alicia was Military Police and would be helping guard the airfield. Their bunks were right next to eachother so they had quite a bit of time to talk when things weren't going on around them. Tori didn't have to head to the airfield until the next morning so she spent the rest of the night lounging in the barracks, talking with her new friend. She found out that Alicia was nineteen years old and from Baltimore. Her dad died when she as a kid and her mom worked a lot so she spent a lot of time by herself. The service was a way to get money for college, so she joined the same way many others had. Tori told her a little bit about herself as well. She mentioned Trina and her parents, Hollywood Arts and performing. Alicia seemed pretty impressed by that part. Tori went on and told her about Jade and their baby, since the service had finally gotten rid of the bias against LGBTQI people. The two of them talked until lights out and then hit the hay, agreeing that a good night's sleep was the best thing for everyone at that point.

Jade drove away from the parking lot after she dropped Tori off, tears sliding down her face in kind. Her hormones were usually all over the place these days but the added situation had only served to make her crying fits worse. She had cried three separate times in less than twelve hours and the headaches were getting annoying. Once she made it home Jade parked the car in the garage and headed inside, plopping down on the couch with nothing else to do. The TV was nothing but war stuff and she couldn't bear watching any of that right now. The house was more quiet than usual, the silence pressing in on her ears and her nerves. She grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend, hoping he would have some time for her. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Jade."

"Beck, can you come over?"

"Uh yeah, what's the matter? You sound upset."

"I'll talk to you when you get here."

"Alright I just need to finish up at work and I'll be there in say, an hour?"

"That's fine."

"Kay, I'll see you then."

Jade hung up without another word and curled into a ball on the couch, not wanting to move until Tori came back. Beck showed up an hour and a half later, apologizing for his lateness. He brought a pizza with him as well as a handful of DVDs, knowing that Jade liked to watch horror movies when she was upset. Jade grabbed napkins and a couple cans of Coke from the kitchen and Beck set up the movie. The opening credits started and Jade resumed her lying down position on the couch, her head in Beck's lap. They sat in silence for the better part of an hour before Jade decided to sit up and talk.

"Tori got called in to fight."

Beck closed his eyes slowly and nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. Andre's out there too, so make sure you keep him your thoughts."

"I know she had to go and everything but I really can't do the rest of this pregnancy alone. I need someone to help me out, and the thought of two of our friends out there, one of them being the love of my life, is stressing me out beyond belief."

"You know I'm always here for you. If you ever need anything just call me and I'll do my best to get you whatever I can."

"I appreciate it. I'm just so worried about her. The fighting just started and there's already over fifty bodies. If it gets any worse, what's going to happen to her?"

"She's strong and has good training. She kept up on her skills and her fitness, and you know she's good in stressful situations. The military needs people like her right now."

"So do I." Jade pouted slightly, well aware that she was being selfish. "I don't usually do anything for myself but right now I just want to bring her back and not let her get in harm's way."

"Well if you give her the benefit of the doubt I'm sure you'll at least feel a little bit better about it. Tori's a tough chick, I would know. She's punched me a few times and I'm pretty positive I can still feel some bruising in my arm from senior year."

Jade smiled a little but it was quickly replaced with the frown she'd been wearing ever since she left the parking lot of the recruiter's office. "Thanks for being here. I know it doesn't seem like much to just come and sit here with me but it really means a lot."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be."

The morning siren blared at four thirty AM, giving the soldiers a little wake up time before they were to line up at five sharp. They'd be getting their orders first thing and uniting together to head out into battle. When Tori rubbed the sleep out of her eyes she noticed Alicia was already awake, sitting on the edge of her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. She was staring down at the floor and humming softly, blinking slowly like she was in a trance. Tori stretched and swung her legs over the side of her own bed, giving Alicia a soft look of understanding. The girls shared a smile and nod before Tori grabbed Alicia's hand and helped her up to head into the bathroom. It didn't pay to be late, especially in war time.

When everyone fell in USAF Captain Tom Ernst greeted the troops briskly, scanning their forms back and forth. Tori stood tall with her chin up and her eyes straight, waiting to hear her fate. Alicia shook a little bit next to her and she felt for the small girl, but there was no time for fear. Lives were at stake and their performances would shape the the future of this battle. Captain Ernst's voice boomed loudly when he addressed everyone, shouting directions for different ranks and professions. Tori and the other pilots were to unit and head to the airfield ASAP and the MPs were to unit where they stood. Alicia looked around at the people next to her to see who she would be working with and the back to Tori, a sad smile shadowed in her delicate features.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be fine." Tori said, nudging the girl with a soft elbow.

"Kid? I'll kick your ass you old hag."

"That's the spirit."

Tori nodded and went to head over to her unit but Alicia stopped her with a hand to her forearm. Tori turned around to face her and waited to hear what she had to say.

"Uh, thanks for being so understanding with me. Most people just called me a wuss and said to get over it, but it's not that easy. Good luck, I hope we can stay in contact and maybe meet up sometime after the war."

"I'd like that. Good luck to you too, keep everyone safe for me."

"You got it, coach."

The airfield was barely lit by a soft sun steadily rising in the distance. The troops were all united near a large hangar smoking cigarettes and cracking jokes, waiting to find out their headings. Tori stepped into the circle and smiled at everyone, receiving a few smiles and nods back. She was one of only three females in the unit of fifteen which made her feel pretty proud of herself. There was no time for a personal inner monologue though, as USAF Major Carl Weathers himself had shown up to talk to them directly. The Major cleared his throat and they all fell into line, arms at their sides and eyes forward. A silence crept over the unit for the space of a minute while they waited tensely for their fates when the Major finally spoke up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, you were chosen specifically for your exceptional scores in training and your ability to adapt to situations quickly. We have a situation in enemy territory that's getting hotter every minute we stand here, so I'm going to cut to the chase immediately. Everything we talk about from here on out is classified, and if you aren't up to the task of a serious mission I have to ask you to head to the reassignment office now before I continue."

No one moved or said a word so the Major continued his speech.

"We have two friendlies behind enemy lines that are currently unable to move from the current position. We believe that these individuals are in danger, and the success of their mission is of vital importance to us in this battle. I'm going to assign three different units tasks to complete to pull off an extraction. We know where they last established contact from but it's been about fourteen hours since we've heard anything from them, so they could have moved or been taken captive. The first unit will be Eagle One, the second unit Fox Two and the third will be Command. Each unit will be assigned a Special Ops soldier to assist in your duties, and should any problems arise you will take orders solely from that soldier. Eagle One will be the extraction team and will have two SpecOps guys with them to aid in the rescue. When I call your name move to where I point."

* * *

August 13th, 2019

Dear Tori,

You've only been gone for three days but I'm already starting to go crazy without you. I've been trying to keep myself busy by going through the baby stuff and reading some more but it only helps for a couple hours. It's so quiet around here without you. I feel empty without that angelic bubbly laugh vibrating through my body every day. I can't really sleep since when I lay down all I do is think about where you might be and what kind of danger you could be in. I really hope you aren't made to be doing something crazy, and if you are, please don't tell me. My nerves can't handle much more with everything going on right now.

Beck came over after I dropped you off to watch movies and eat pizza with me. He was pretty surprised that I called but I really needed someone. I didn't want to be alone after you left and you know there aren't many people I trust with my feelings, plus with this hormone stuff there's no way I can keep them to myself. He just let me talk and cry and eat like a pig while he listened and offered advice. It was good to have a friend for a while to lean on, but I need to learn to be strong by myself.

I can't wait to see you again. The baby is kicking so much still and I can feel it getting bigger. I know we agreed on waiting until it's born to find out what gender it is, but I have a feeling it's the girl you've always wanted. I fell asleep on the couch earlier for about an hour and I dreamt about us having a girl. You were sitting in her room with her, brushing her hair before she went to bed. I stood in the doorway quietly and watched you two interact, and you were so beautiful, as always. I woke up with a horrible pain in my gut when I remembered you're not here, but I'm learning to find solace in your bravery.

Also I know email is easier and all but handwritten letters have always seemed so much more personal to me. Email is robotic and cold, the flow of a pen can show as much emotion as a human face if you put enough of your heart into it. Please come home soon, we miss you and love you more than you could ever know.

Love, Jade

* * *

August 29th, 2019

Dear Jade,

I just got your letter yesterday. I was away on a mission that I can't really talk about, but I know you know how that works. Things have been really really crazy out here. There's so much I want to tell you but I can't right now since putting sensitive stuff in a letter would get me thrown into the guillotine. All I can say is that I'm really thankful for my unit and I know you would be too if you had half an idea what they've done for me. I miss you more than anything and I swear I can feel pain in my chest sometimes at the oddest points. I wonder when that happens if you're hurting since they say soulmates can feel when something happens to their partner, and it makes me more homesick than you can imagine.

One of the girls I talked to has a two year old son, and when I told her we were expecting all she said was that it was going to change our lives so much, and for the better. I told my unit about you and how we're so in love, and even they couldn't help feel a little sad that we can't be together. We all have families and loved ones that we're missing right now so it's really nice that we can share stories together and smile when we get the rare quiet moment. Life behind the lines is scary and unpredictable. I spent a lot of time going over my training the first couple days I was here so I was ready to go by the time we got called into action.

Every time I wake up in the morning I wonder where you are and what you're doing. I close my eyes and think as hard as I can to remember your perfume and your shampoo, the way you mumble and kick me in the morning when I try to wake you up. It's the little things that make relationships so worthwhile, and I love all your little things. I have to go now and I'm not sure when I'll be able to get or send any mail, but please keep writing to me, you have no idea how nice it is to see an envelope when you come back from a hotzone.

I love you more than air.

Love, Tori

* * *

September 10th, 2019

Dear Tori,

From the sound of things you've been pretty busy and probably pretty stressed. I don't know what they have you doing but I'm guessing it's dangerous, and that makes me nervous. I guess I should tell you some good things to give you a little light instead of dwelling. I've been making my doctor's appointments regularly like I promised. I know you usually always have to kick me in the ass to get me up and go but I promised you I would do all of the normal stuff while you were gone and I have. The doc told me I'm healthy, the baby is healthy, and everything looks spot on where we're at now. She gave me some tips on dealing with the stress of you being gone and it's helped a bit.

I've taken to walking around the house and staring at the pictures on the wall when I can't sleep. Last night I looked over the one of you the night that Cat punched you for kissing her boyfriend and you had that black eye. I know you hate that picture since it's a reminder of something stupid you did but I think you look cute with that little pout on your face. Next to that was one from when Robbie choked on that California roll at Nozu and spit it out at that guy's forehead. We had a lot of great times together, even though the beginning was a little bit rough. I can never explain to you fully how glad I am that things changed between us.

I've gone and made myself cry again. This whole thing with the hormones is for the birds. Being pregnant is such a fucking chore, but I know it's going to be worth it when we can hold our little bun in our arms. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Counting the days and marking them off. If you hear anything about Andre please let me know and if you can get a message to him tell him we all love him and miss him too. I love you.

Love, Jade

* * *

Tori woke suddenly to the sound of gunfire, way too close for comfort. The rest of her unit jumped up at the same time and clutched their weapons. A guy by the name of Letcher took point and scoped out the two exit points of the building they were holed up in, noting a small unit of cartel soldiers robbing someone on the street behind them. Letcher was the Special Ops soldier assigned to Eagle One, Tori's unit. The other two were a kind-faced soldier named Sanders, who Tori later learned was a Black Hawk pilot, and a serious looking Russian-American Special Ops soldier named Federov that specialized in medical and communications. Letcher gave the all clear sign once the cartel soldiers had moved beyond sight of the building and he took his spot once more, leaning back with his eyes closed.

Eagle One was tasked with the actual extraction which meant they were to be plunged directly in the middle of everything. Major Weathers hadn't been very specific on what the two men's mission was behind enemy lines but he was very clear in telling them they would be at the heart of the fight. The two SpecOps soldiers were almost like one in the way they carried themselves and worked together. When Letcher was resting his eyes Federov was alert, watching out windows and listening for intruders. They would switch without even saying anything to eachother, having perfect internal clocks. It was fascinating watching them go back and forth.

The building they were in was falling apart from the inside out. The walls were rotting from mold and the insulation hung out shamelessly in all corners of the ceiling. The windows were broken out and the floors were scuffed beyond repair with deep scratches where you could tell someone had dragged heavy furniture. Dust caked a small rug that had been left behind and the smell of neglect and mold spores filled the air, giving everyone a bit of a headache. At the first sign of dusk they would duck out, needing to keep their senses sharp for the upcoming extraction.

Sanders and Tori talked a little while they waited. Tori learned that he was an only child and took an early interest in flying, getting his commercial pilot license as soon as he could. He worked as a pilot for Delta Airlines for ten years or so before joining the Air Force, deciding he wanted a little more excitement in the air. At the mention of helicopters the man's face lit up like a little kid getting exactly what he wanted for Christmas, making Tori smile.

"How did your parents take it when you told them you wanted to enlist?" Tori asked, looking lazily out the window.

"My dad was gung-ho but my mom hated the idea. She always thought I would go into something super safe and boring like Accounting or Stocks. I didn't like scaring the shit out of her when I left but I knew I had to do it for me."

"I hear you, my parents weren't too psyched when I told them I was enlisting either. I told them I'd just go through training and probably get thrown to the Reserves and not have to worry about it. But, lo and behold, here we are."

Sanders chuckled and sighed, scoping out his weapon to make sure all systems were go. "Yeah, here we are."

The sun ducked a little lower to the perfect point where it shined directly in Tori's eyes, blinding her momentarily. She covered them with her hand and readjusted so the sun was on the right side of the window. Federov ejected his mag and checked his ammo, slamming the clip back into place when he was satisfied. Letcher did the same and a few minutes later they waved the others up to get ready for departure.

* * *

September 30th, 2019

Dear Tori,

I haven't heard from you in a while so I thought I'd write again. I know you said you wouldn't be able to do much reading or writing since you would be busy but I figured even if I don't hear from you I can keep letting you know what's going on here. Beck came by again and we went out to the movies this time. He told me I needed to get out of the house and do something so my body wouldn't hurt so much. I've been curled up on the couch for what feels like days now. I feel so pathetic falling apart like this without you, and I'm sure if I was myself it might be a little bit easier but with this constant reminder inside me and the crazy emotional rollercoaster I'm on it's kind of hard to be normal.

I've started eating breakfast again. You always said I needed to eat in the morning but for a while there I was getting morning sickness and I couldn't, but that's gone away for the most part and I can eat small things now. I've been having a bagel usually with some apple juice. The doctor told me any kind of juice really is good for me at this point to keep my nutrient and energy levels up. I've been trying to eat somewhat healthy for the baby's sake since I haven't been moving around too much. For you sake too, really, since I don't want to be a giant heffer and have you not find me sexy anymore after the birth.

I hope you're okay out there. I think about you all the time and try to send positive vibes in your general direction. I haven't seen much on the news about the war except for a few small skirmishes and an explosion in Mexico City. Something about a hostage rescue or a wounded soldier, I didn't really catch the whole thing. I know you're good at that stuff though and I trust your judgment, I just hope you have a little luck on your side. Baby bun is kicking a little, I think it's saying hi. I love you.

Love, Jade.

* * *

October 17th, 2019

Dear Jade,

I just read both of your letters and I'm so excited to hear that everything is going well. I was worried that once I wasn't around to force feed you your vegetables that you would just turn to eating and doing whatever you wanted the whole time and we'd have a diabetic infant. Everything is better here now, after the last few weeks of fighting some things have shifted on the front lines and we have a window to strike a blow that could put a quick cap of this thing.

I've been getting to know the rest of my unit more now that we're back to safety for a little while. I have all my meals with these guys and after the hell we went through, we've become pretty close. A guy named Sanders has been trying to teach me some magic tricks but I'm not very good, and lone guy has been telling me a lot about Russia and how hard it was for his family when he was a kid. It was crazy over there, even more crazy than it is here now, if you can believe that. The other guy is kind of an introvert and doesn't really talk much, but he's nice and always likes to give little tips when we're doing exercises. I'm not allowed to say the other two names but I promise you I'm in good hands.

I'm doing everything I can to make sure everyone is safe; the civilians, my unit and myself. We're doing good things over here and it's making a difference, so hopefully I'll be able to see you sooner rather than later. Thank you for continuing to write, it's like a little piece of home every time. I can smell your perfume on the paper and sometimes I'll just close my eyes and hold it under my nose, picturing you laughing and laying all cuddled up into me on the couch. It's things like that that keep me going when I'm not sure I can. I love you, forever and ever.

Love, Tori

PS – I haven't heard anything about Andre since we're in different branches and I think he's in a different part of the country, but the next time I talk to my superior I'll see if there's a way to send a message. And sorry it's been taking a while for the letters to get to you, there's a lot of backup with so many soldiers trying to get word out to their families.

* * *

It was almost November, marking the beginning of the third trimester. Jade's doctor had informed her that everything was going according to plan. She was growing nicely and her body was healthy, changing in schedule with the pregnancy. Halloween had come full blast and the neighborhood was plastered with black and orange. Skeletons and Witches and all manner of other Halloween décor dotted people's front lawns and porches. Jack O' Lanterns glowed fiercely at night, throwing eerie shadows on the sidewalk. Halloween was always Jade's favorite holiday; it was the one time of year she could scare the hell out of kids and it was okay. The pregnancy had gotten easier with the passing months as her body got stronger with the added weight and she used her new-found energy to decorate a little bit. A plastic skeleton hung from the front door and the porch had leaves all over it to make it look like an abandoned house. A big stuffed 'old man' sat on the porch swing with fake blood all over his midsection and a bloody fake knife laid on the ground next to him. Jade smiled at the macabre decoration and headed back inside to find something to eat.

The TV was on and playing Halloween 4, since FearNET always marathoned the old school slashers in October. Within the next hour or so kids would start coming around to get candy so after making a quick sandwich Jade dumped the Halloween candy into a big bowl and set it out on the porch, turning the light on on her way back in. Halloween was cool and all but being seven months pregnant meant she wasn't going to be getting up to go back and forth to the door all night.

The movie ended and was replaced by another classic, Slumber Party Massacre. Jade loved the eighties slashers the most, since the acting was so bad and the gore was so over the top. A bunch of preppy school girls getting killed by a guy with a drill was definitely up her alley. The decorating and everything had seemed to have taken it's toll though, and barely half way through the movie she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Dreams of Tori swam to the surface and her face shifted into a slight smile as she snored lightly.

* * *

November 3rd, 2019

Dear Tori,

I got your letter today. I figured there would be a high demand for postal service down there so I told myself to be patient. I used to think that if I didn't get a letter from you in a maximum of two weeks something had happened and I was going to have to go down there and find you myself. Halloween was good. I decorated a little and put out some candy for the kids, since I know that's what you would have wanted to do if you were here. Well, you would have wanted to hand it out and ooh and aah at all the costumes but I'm a beached whale right now so that wasn't really possible.

I can't believe it's only two months until baby bun comes out. I'm so excited to meet whoever they are, and I know you are too. Whenever I think about you I say your name out loud and talk to the baby and it kicks a lot, so I'm guessing they're waiting for you to come back too. You always loved talking into my belly, even though you know I hate it. I guess it had an effect though, and it's actually really cute the way baby responds when I talk about you.

I'm glad you're getting to know your unit so well. You guys are depending on eachother and by extension I'm counting on them as well, so make sure you tell them that I said thanks for looking out for you. They sound like nice people, maybe I'll get to meet them someday. I'm going to keep this short since I know you're probably going to be heading out again soon, so just be careful as usual and think good thoughts. I'm still counting the days until I can taste your plush pink lips again. You have no idea how horny I am all the time. I love you baby.

Love, Jade

* * *

Major Weathers called a meeting of Eagle One and Fox Two early in the morning on November 9th. Tori lined up between Sanders and Letcher and awaited orders to see where they would be heading. The extraction had gone as planned and the two men were successfully transferred to Ellington where they had been in what she heard was an intense debriefing for the past two days. When the Major showed up he had both of the men with him. They looked considerably better than they had when they were rescued. At the time they seemed to be malnourished and injured. One of them had a bad limp and the other looked like he'd suffered a concussion, his eyes were unfocused and his speech was slurred. This morning they were pressed and dressed, walking in step with the Major. They didn't wear camo though, which made Tori wonder who exactly they were.

"Okay everyone, listen up." He gestured to his right. "This here is Scott Hale, he's an employee of the CIA." The man nodded and Major Weathers mirrored his previous motion. "This is James Forbes, a senior Analyst for the NSA. These two men were working undercover in Mexico City to try and intercept some intel going out to the ghost recons the cartels have lining the border. These groups have been extremely deadly to our side and have caused a lot of chaos already, so before we can do any real damage to the enemy we have to shut these guys down. These two were successful in hijacking some data off of a cartel General's laptop. It was pretty heavily encoded but with the help of Mr. Forbes here and his team, plus some fresh talent from Quantico, we were able to figure out some key plans. The next part of this offensive is going to split up a bit. Vega."

Tori jumped a little at the sound of her name but stood firm and spoke clearly. "Sir."

"I need you in the sky tonight. We're prepping a Jet for you as we speak and as soon as you're dismissed you will take off. You'll be given a heading once you're in the air. Understood."

"Understood, sir." Tori's breath had become labored and her heart pounded in her chest. This was it.

"Very good. The rest of Eagle One will come with me for a classified briefing and Fox Two will stay in HQ with Captain Ernst to aid in Vega's mission. Dismissed."

Tori hustled to the airfield and was directed to a stealth Fighter by Brigadier General Sean McIntosh. He pointed to the cockpit as a sign for Tori to get in and get situated as he headed through a nearby door. A few mechanics were still surrounding the aircraft, finishing gassing it up and checking all of its components. A tall blonde girl nodded with a smile as Tori approached, sliding goggles up above to rest on her head. The two males that were working with her waved a lazy hand with a thumbs up, a double-edged way of saying 'you're all set' and 'good luck.' Tori took a deep breath in and let it go slowly, looking the Jet over from front to back.

"This baby is brand new, just off the press last week."

"It's beautiful. I feel really lucky getting to fly it."

"There's definitely some power in there. I heard you aced your training though so you'll ride this thing like a thoroughbred."

"Thanks for the confidence boost. I'm Tori."

"Morgan. You must be on your way to some heavy shit if they got you in this thing, so I'll leave you with a good luck and godspeed." She held out her hand for Tori with an award-winning smile.

"Thanks again, I'm sure you got my back."

"You got it, girl. See you later."

"Night."

* * *

November 21st, 2019

Dear Tori,

I saw Cat and Robbie today. Beck brought them by to see me for the day since it's been a long time. They were so excited to hear about the progress with the baby and to get some news on you and Andre. I told them you and Andre weren't together so we weren't sure how he was doing, but I told Cat I would call his parents and see if I could get a hold of them for an update. Robbie got a new job as head of the IT department at some Silicon Valley startup and him and Cat have been together for three months now. I guess he finally got the courage to say something besides 'hi' to her that actually didn't end up being creepy. They seem happy though, and that's what matters.

I've been doing my breathing exercises and the ball exercise every other day. I gained six pounds last month and the doctor told me that was good and I was still trucking along with an 'ideal pregnancy.' My blood tests were all normal and the baby looks healthy, heart function is strong and limbs seem to be working fine. I'm getting pretty excited myself since we're almost in December. Doc says I'll most likely head into the hospital around January 8th.

I was a little worried again that I haven't heard from you but I'm sure everything is good. I've been seeing on the news that some advancements have been made and that some of the cartel soldiers have been retreating. I don't know what you guys are doing down there but whatever it is it's working, so keep it up. I've been watching the news everyday to make sure you and your fellow troops are doing alright, and there hasn't been any casualties on our side in a while.

I love you so much and I can't wait to start our new lives together when you get back.

Love, Jade.

* * *

December had come and the temperatures were getting pretty chilly outside. Jade had resolved to just leaving the heat on all the time instead of trying to compensate for the hot flashes as well as the cold weather and set up a fan that was controlled with a remote, so if she got hot she could just hit a button to turn the fan on until the hot flash was over. The decision turned out to be a pretty good one as she almost wore out the remote within a few days. The temperature changes weren't as rapid as they had been a few months prior but it was still too frequent for her taste.

Time went on and the days turned into weeks since Jade had heard from Tori. Her last letter came November 3rd and almost a month and half had passed since then. Jade had written her twice and was starting to get worried, since usually within a week or two of the second letter she'd receive a reply. No such luck this time around and the worry got worse each day. The silence of the house and the absence of any news from the TV had Jade feeling anxious and it wasn't doing a lot of good for her body.

December 21st rolled around and with Christmas only a few days away Jade thought about writing again but worried that it might be too much. She didn't want to seem clingy, and knowing Tori was at war meant that she was probably off on a mission somewhere and hadn't even gotten the other two. The not knowing was the worst part of all. Tori left without the promise of return as a kindness but Jade felt the selfishly sharp side of that kindness, wishing in that moment that Tori had just promised that she would be back so she could take comfort in her word. The hours grew more and more restless as the holiday approached, the first one Jade would most likely spend alone. Jade's phone rang in the middle of her inner monologue and she realized it was Beck.

"Hey, any news on Tori?" he asked, obviously chewing something.

"Not in almost two months. Stop talking with your mouth full."

"Sorry. I called to see if you want to come to my place for Christmas dinner. My mom is making a Ham and all the stuff to go with it and she knows that Tori is gone so she said it would be nice for you to come over again."

"Ugh, you know I hate that family shit Beck." Jade said, irritated that she wouldn't be able to spend the holiday with her own family. "Don't your parents hate me anyway after our breakup?"

"They don't hate you, no. My mom actually kind of misses you."

Jade bit her lip in contemplation. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. I won't have to try to cook anything with this beach ball under my shirt. You have to come get me, though."

"Deal. I'll be there around noon on Christmas day, that alright?"

"Sure. Thanks Beck."

"Anytime, Wednesday." Beck's smile was audible through his words.

"Jerk."

The next few days went pretty quickly as Jade spent most of them slipping in and out of sleep on the couch watching TV. She got up occasionally to pee and get more food but that was about the extent of her exercise. Her feet and back ached to the point that even thinking about moving was painful. Christmas morning came and Beck showed up promptly at twelve thirty, always fashionably late. Jade was dressed in a black nylon skirt with red and green knee socks and a holiday horror sweater that detailed Santa Claus getting gored by his reindeer. Beck smiled at the sweater and shook his head playfully, knowing Jade would never change, literally and figuratively.

They showed up at Beck's house just in time for the football game. Beck's dad was an avid Lions fan and spat curses at the TV when the Packers scored a touchdown. He spilled his beer on the carpet in a rage and Beck's mom just sighed and slumped her shoulders, a playful smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Looks like nothing had changed in the Oliver residence. Jade sat at the kitchen table and had coffee with Mrs. Oliver while Beck and Mr. Oliver talked football. The two women went over Tori's deployment and how Jade was dealing with the pregnancy on her own. She seemed sympathetic that Jade had to be without family this time of year, knowing full well what her parents were like and that that wasn't an option.

Eventually with an upsetting but predicted loss of the Lions by fourteen Mr. Oliver and Beck slumped into their chairs at the dinner table, sulking about their team's luck. Mrs. Oliver started setting the table and Jade made to get up and help before being halted by Beck.

"You sit down preggers, I'll help."

"I'm not made out of porcelain tough guy."

"I know, but the more you exert yourself the more tired you'll be and you won't have as much enthusiasm to stuff your face with delicious juicy meat and potatoes."

"I do love hearty meals" Jade mused, relaxing back into her seat.

Dinner went off without a hitch. The food was excellent and the company was just the same as when Beck and Jade were actually dating all those years ago in high school. All those years was actually only nine, but it seemed like a lifetime ago after everything that had happened. How Jade fell so immediately and helplessly in love with Tori and how they were practically inseparable their entire senior year, and continued to be until recently when Tori was dragged away. How the decision to move in together led to the decision to be together forever, and how that decision led to the bun that was currently in Jade's oven. She and Beck may not have worked out, but she believed it was meant to be that way since it led to her and Tori finding eachother romantically.

Beck threw back a couple beers with his dad at the table and Mrs. Oliver greedily swallowed glass after glass of wine, probably in hopes that after all the cooking and cleaning and dealing with the two rowdy boys she'd be able to go upstairs to her bed and pass out cold for the rest of the night. That sounded like a good idea to Jade as well, having eaten three helpings of everything she could get her hands on. Beck was usually a garbage disposal but Jade even beat him this time, to which he nodded his approval.

"That has to be a boy. The way you attacked that Ham, that's carnivorous male genes showing through."

"You're such a man" Jade said, rubbing her rock hard stomach. "It could very well be a hearty little girl."

"It could be but I doubt it."

"Whatever, stupid. Let's have dessert and then you can take me home so I can sleep on the couch for the next week."

Once the cheesecake had been almost completely devoured Beck got up from the table and fetched their shoes, helping Jade put hers on before slipping on his own. Mrs. Oliver put some leftovers and a piece of dessert into a Tupperware container and gave it to Jade to go with a hug and smile.

"You're welcome anytime, you know that, right?"

"Sure do Mrs. O. I appreciate it."

"Nice to see you kid" Mr. Oliver called from the living room, watching the new game that had started.

"You too old man. Take your shoes off before you pass out."

"If I did that then I wouldn't be the guy you know and love now, would I?"

Jade laughed and headed out the door with Beck and got into the car, leaning against the window for the ride back to her house.

* * *

Tori got situated in the cockpit of the airplane and checked her headset by radioing in the test signal. She was met with a crisp, attractive female voice that assured her everything was in working order. Silence loomed over the aircraft for a few minutes until the voice sounded again with a heading, and Tori fired the aircraft into life. She got her bearings with the instruments and angled for the runway, careful to mind the air traffic groundsmen. A tall man in a vest with orange batons waved her in line and gave her the go ahead when she was set to take off and with that Tori radioed in for confirmation. The woman confirmed takeoff and Tori took a deep breath, ready to get airborne again.

The Jet was impossibly fast and powerful. It maneuvered like a snake in the grass, quick and fluid with no jerkiness. Once airborne Tori set her heading in her instruments and made a a gradual left turn, setting her target smack in the middle of her HUD. Flying was such a freedom that most people will never experience. Being a passenger on a commercial airplane was nothing to being the commander of a Jet. A beautiful machine as deadly as it was aesthetic. The ability to control your own destiny through the air like a bird was a rush equivalent to nothing else. The geforces experienced from maneuvering at such high speeds was exhilarating and therapeutic, instantly clearing your head of any stress and worry. Tori quickly remembered she wasn't in training anymore though and this was a very real wartime situation so she snapped back into control and kept her eye on her heading.

When in the vicinity of her target the cool voice came over the radio again, giving Tori a specific set of instructions.

"Eagle One this is Command, copy."

"Eagle One, standing by."

"Your target is a large villa on the north edge of town. By your speed you'll reach firing distance in about five minutes. There's a helipad on the roof that will give you a clear target from a good range. Lock on early and wait for the firing order. Copy."

"Villa, helipad, wait for order. Copy."

"Good luck Eagle One. Command out."

Tori controlled her breathing the best she could as the seconds ticked down to firing range. She had never actually fired live rounds on anything, not even in training. This was very real and happening very fast. The city passed by in a blur at the supersonic speed of the Jet until Tori had visual confirmation of her target. She locked on with the Jet's software, which automatically alerted Command of a target in the crosshairs. A few seconds later the woman spoke again, as calm and collected as ever.

"Eagle One this is Command. Permission to use live rounds granted. Arm your aircraft and engage target."

"Eagle One engaging target."

Tori hit two buttons simultaneously that lowered missiles from their storage areas to the ready position. Once they were out she hit two more buttons simultaneously, firing them both at the locked on helipad on top of the villa. Seconds later the sky went red and Tori pulled a hard left, steering clear of the explosion. She looked out the side for visual confirmation she had destroyed the target and in that moment saw the roof of the house literally blown into the air. So much destruction from the push of a button.

"Command this is Eagle One. Target destroyed."

It took a full three minutes before the voice responded. "Kill confirmed. Nice shooting Eagle One. Turn that thing around and head on back. We're celebrating tonight."

Tori smiled at the thought of celebrating with friends but the words the woman had just spoke rolled around in her brain. _Kill confirmed. _Someone, or maybe even more than one person, had been in that house she'd just destroyed. She didn't know what the house was or who owned it, why blowing it up would help them out. It wasn't her job to know these things. She got her orders and executed them to the best of her abilities, and that's what they paid her for. Still, knowing that you participated in ending the life of another human being makes you feel something, even if the person wasn't exactly good.

The atmosphere on the ground at the air base was energetic. Tori was greeted with applause and smiles, high fives and handshakes. Major Weathers congratulated her and led her through Command to a debriefing room and shut the door behind them, motioning for her to sit down. Tori was exhausted after the adrenaline from the mission had gone down, leaving her feeling like she hadn't slept in days. Major Weathers smirked a little when he looked at her and she got the feeling he knew what that was all about.

"Miss Vega, that was some mighty fine shooting out there."

"I learned from the best."

The Major smiled. "I wasn't sure you'd be ready for the job since you've been out for a few years, but I see you've been keeping up well in your spare time."

"Yes sir. I originally signed up as a means for college like most people do, but I ended up really liking the pilot program."

"I'm glad. You were a huge asset to your country today Tori, remember that."

"Thank you sir. I also have a question if you have the time."

"Yes?"

"Did you get a chance to put my request through?"

"Request...Oh, right. I did, and something came for you the other day but I forgot to give it to you since we got wrapped up in the information from the NSA Analyst. It's in my office, you can follow me and pick it up."

The Major's office was spacious and very elegant. A mahogany desk held a gold name plate and a Tiffany lamp with an official seal stamp and some paperwork. An envelope stuck out of the bottom of the pile and the Major picked it out, handing it over to Tori. 'Vega' was lazily scrawled on the front and that was it.

* * *

December 24th, 2019

Dear Tori,

Hey Chica! I heard you were askin' about me so I got permission to take a little time and write you this note. From what I hear you've been doing some pretty heroic things on that side which is what made my superior let me write this. I'm good, we're real busy over here helping with the evacs and keeping the cartel from advancing any further. A lot of them have started backing off after the last bombing and people around here think that if we keep going at this pace we'll be done pretty soon. I'm lookin' forward to goin' back home and rippin' it up on the keys again in my studio and hangin' out with you guys at Nozu. I would kill for some sushi right now.

I don't have a lot of time to write so I'm gonna end this now and get back to work. I just wanted to let you know I'm all right so you can pass that information on. Glad to hear you're doing well too. I knew you were kind of a badass and this totally proves it. You're not my best friend for no reason. Love ya!

Andre

* * *

Jade was just days away from going into the hospital and it had been over two months since she'd heard from Tori. The worry had set into her brain and wouldn't budge no matter how hard she tried to will it away. The stress was doing weird things to her body and it was getting harder to do even basic things. Every time she ate she threw up. Every time she threw up she peed. It was a ridiculous cycle. The time had finally come that she decided to write a third letter, thinking maybe if she got her thoughts down on paper she would be able to go another little while without freaking out too much. Just as she had sat down to start writing contractions racked her body. She yelped out in pain and almost fell off the chair, grabbing the top of the table frantically. The pain went after a few seconds and came back another few seconds later, so Jade grabbed her phone and called Beck.

"Hello?"

"I-think-I'm-having-the-baby" Jade grunted out between breaths, trying not to grind her teeth.

"Oh shit! I'll be there in five minutes."

Jade dropped the phone and stumbled towards the door, grabbing the birth bag by the door. When Beck pulled up she was still standing so it didn't take a lot of effort to get her into the car. Beck drove like a crazy person to the hospital and managed to get pulled over on the way there. He looked at Jade out of the corner of his eye and she looked positively murderous. The officer came up to the car and tapped on the window with his flashlight.

"License and registration."

"Sorry officer I know I was speeding but my friend is in labor."

The officer leaned down and looked into the car, making eye contact with a bewildered Jade. He saw the pain and craziness in her eyes and his eyebrows met his hairline, stepping back from the car. "I'll give you an escort, just stay behind me."

The officer hopped back into his car and turned siren on, Beck following close behind. When they got to the hospital the officer waved and nodded a polite 'good luck' which Beck returned with gratitude. They arrived probably fifteen minutes sooner than they would have without the escort. Beck pulled up in the emergency U and ran inside to grab a wheelchair. He came back out and pulled Jade out of the car and into the chair, wheeling her inside as quick as he could to the nearest nurse. The nurse looked at him and then at Jade and realized what was going on so she called back to another nurse to get a room set up. She grabbed the chair and wheeled Jade back allowing Beck to go move his car and lock it up.

When he got back inside the first nurse he ran into was waiting for him and led him up to Jade's room. She was half laying half sitting in the bed, gripping the handrails so hard her knuckles were white. She saw Beck and her eyes softened a little bit but he detected a hint of sadness; he knew she wanted Tori to be there instead of him. Jade saw his face falter a little bit and she took a deep breath, nodding her head for him to walk over.

"I know you know I wanted Tori to be here, that's obvious. Of course I would want my girlfriend to be here for the birth of our baby. But she can't be and you are, which under the circumstances is good enough for me. After everything we've been through you're still here for me whenever I need you and I can't explain to you how much it means to me."

Beck smiled and held Jade's hand, wondering for a split second if he'd made a mistake. "I'll hold your hand through the whole thing, just try not to break my fingers, okay?"

"Yeah well this baby is going to break my vagina so pardon me if I try to transfer some of that pain."

Beck winced at the mental image Jade looked like she wanted to hit him. He grabbed the chair behind him and slid it closer to the bed so he could sit down and still hold her hand.

The hours ticked by slowly. The contractions got closer and closer until more support staff started showing up, and then a doctor in a white coat showed up last. Beck couldn't help but think he never understood why doctors wore white when dealing with bodies. Blood and mucus and everything always showed up plain as day and ended up making the doctors look like a horror show. He was ripped from his thoughts brutally when Jade crushed two of his fingers together, squeezing bone onto bone. He gasped audibly and adjusted his grip but just barely. Jade was concentrating on pushing and breathing too much to notice. Beck stood up and used his free hand to push the hair back from her face and wiped her forehead with a cool washcloth. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed and shook, falling back and panting every ten minutes or so. The nurses all chimed positive encouragement like a chorus, giving Jade the strength she needed for the final push.

"The baby's crowning" the doctor said, getting a look of excitement from the support staff.

A few minutes later Jade collapsed back onto the bed and panted hard. Her face was white as a sheet and beads of sweat mixed with tears rolled down her forehead and cheeks. The nurses took care of the baby and gave Beck the opportunity to cut the cord. He snipped it where indicated and looked at the beautiful baby girl in awe. "Welcome to the world...?"

"Dawn." Jade stirred a little and coughed, rubbing her throat. Beck walked back up the head of the bed and held her cup while he positioned the straw to her lips, her eyes still shut. She sucked down the cold water greedily. After a minute Beck moved the cup away, earning a growl from the spent beauty.

"You need to breathe."

"I'm so thirsty and my throat hurts."

"Probably because you were screaming bloody murder ya goober."

"I'm going to kill you when I get out of here. I swear."

"Yeah, yeah. Your baby is beautiful by the way."

"Where is she?" Jade asked opening her eyes a bit.

"Right here mama" a nurse answered, handing the baby girl over to Jade.

Jade took the bundle in her arms and stared at it with wonder. Her eyes were shut and she cried with the tiniest little wail. Jade teared up instantly and they spilled down her face undisturbed. Beck re-wet the washcloth and cleaned Jade up a little more, getting the back of her neck and her shoulders. She closed her eyes momentarily at the cool sensation on her burning skin, thankful for her best friend more in that moment than she ever had been in her life.

"I wish Tori was here to see this."

"Me too, Jade."

Two days later Jade was ready to leave the hospital. Beck showed up right before she was to be discharged and wheeled her downstairs to the car as she held her baby in her arms. The support staff and everyone in the hallways smiled and waved their goodbyes, saying things like 'good luck mama' and 'what a beautiful baby girl.' Beck opened up the car and helped Jade settle in before he closed the door and said thank you to the nurse, waving to everyone inside.

The drive to Jade and Tori's house was quiet. The baby was sleeping and Jade was was nodding in and out. The past few days had been very physical and very emotional, which ended up being very tiring. When Beck pulled into the driveway he shut the car off and walked around to open Jade's door, helping her out since her legs were still a little wobbly. He walked her to the door and unlocked it for her, carrying the birthing bag inside and setting it by the door. Jade walked in and kicked her shoes off muttering "Hey Tori" before she went to site on the couch.

"Hey babe."

Jade's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto Tori's caramel irises. She was standing in their living room in a belly shirt that showed off her toned stomach and a pair of Pink! Sweats with her long brunette locks in a ponytail. Jade blinked slowly a few times before tears started pouring down Tori's face at the sight of their baby in Jade's arms. She walked forward and brought them both into a hug, and the contact was what finally broke Jade from her spell. She instantly started sobbing and buried her face into Tori's neck, planting kisses all over every part of her body she could reach. Tori laughed and hugged her tight, careful not to squish the little bean between them. Jade took a step back and handed Tori the baby, allowing her to have some time with their daughter.

"I can't believe she's here." Tori said, staring into the baby's eyes with glee. "She has your eyes"

"Well she may be part me physically but she's part you mentally, I know that. The way you talked to her and sang to her all the time, she definitely grew with your voice in her head."

Tori's eyes sprang fresh tears again. "I'm so proud of you, Jade."

"Me? I'm proud of you. All I did was house a baby for a while and then push it out. You went out and sacrificed your life for the safety of strangers. From what I read in some of your letters a lot of what you did was dangerous and you couldn't really fill me in, which makes what you did all the more brave."

"Well I guess we make a pretty good team then, huh?"

"Yeah, we do. Beck helped me finish setting up the nursery a while back."

"I meant to say thanks to him for helping so much. Hey Beck- Where'd he go?"

Jade looked around the side of Tori at the front door which was closed. "I don't know."

"He must have slipped out." Tori smiled at the gesture. He knew they would want to celebrate their reunion and family time.

"Well let's go sit down and catch up."

"Do you want something to drink?" Tori asked, angling towards the kitchen.

"Do we have any scotch?"

"I think there's still some left."

"Just a little bit, something to help me sleep."

Tori poured a drink for each of them and sat down on the couch next to Jade, resting her hand on her thigh. "Do I have a story for you."

**A/N: This was a request by someone on Tumblr. I wasn't sure if I wanted to make it a one shot or a chaptered fic, so I guess it kind of turned into a glorified oneshot. It's like 14k words or something so it's pretty hefty, but it also skips over a lot. I hope this is what you wanted buddy, and I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
